Harry Potter and the Fight Against the Devil
by Golden Brian
Summary: Harry Potters children Albus & James run in to trouble in Hogwarts with their friends Rose, Scorpius and Sara


**Chapter 1 Rush to Hogwarts**

Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting and having breakfast with their children James Potter (age 12), Albus Severus Potter (age 11) and Lily Luna Potter (age 9).

Harry looked at the time and said "we are late, we have to go". Harry Potter then took his children to platform 9 ¾ and then they had to rush to the Hogwarts Express. "Get a seat now!" said Harry to his boys. James and Albus ran onto the train.

Albus sat down and then a boy with bright blond hair asked Albus "Can I sit next to you?"

"Yes" said Albus. "My name is Albus. "What is your name?"

"My name is Scorpios Malfoy" said the boy. ''Have you seen chocolate frogs before?' 'yes' said Albus I've had them before because my dad gave me some once. I've heard that there is a spell that makes the chocolate frogs turn them into real frogs! "I know" said Scorpios Malfoy "I am going

to open the box." Then a frog jumped out of the box. Albus caught the frog

"You did it!" said Scorpios. Then a girl with dark ginger hair walked by, and asked the two boys what they were doing. Scorpios told her that they were doing nothing.

"Would you like to see a spell that I learned?" replied the girl. "Oh yes!" said the boys.

"Expecto Petronum" said the girl. "Who are you?" said Scorpios

"This is my cousin Rose Granger/ Weasley" said Albus introducing her to Scorpios. Then Albus opens his chocolate frog box and he got a card. It was Harry Potter.

"What did you get?" asked Scorpius.

"I got my father who is Harry Potter and it says he is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"That is so cool," said Scorpius.

 **Chapter 2 First Year at Hogwarts**

"Isn't this exciting?" said Scorpius. "Yes, it is," said Albus.

"Everybody get off the train!" said Hagrid. "First

years follow me. Everybody get on the boat."

Then everybody got on the boat and saw a big castle and it turned out to be Hogwarts.

The boat took them to Hogwarts and then Albus said, "This is what my dad told me it would be like."

Hagrid said, "Everyone follow me to the hall."

They arrived at the hall and Professor McGonaghall was there. She said to them, "We are going to get you introduced to your teachers before we sort you into your Houses.

"This is Professor Flitwick, who teaches Charms, and Professor Lovegood, who teaches Transfiguration, and Professor Diggory, who teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Longbottom, who teaches Herbology.

"And now we are going to sort you into your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws."

The first name to be called was Scorpius Malfoy. He sat down on the Sorting Chair and then a black, dirty hat was placed on his head. The hat said, "Scorpius Malfoy, you will be in Slytherin."

Then Professor McGonaghall called, "Albus Severus Potter." Albus sat on the sorting chair and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat said, "Albus Severus Potter, you will be in Slytherin."

The next person to be called was Rose Grainger Weasely and the hat was placed on her head. The hat said, "Rose Grainger Weasely, you will be in Gryffindor."

"Gryffindors, all follow me to the Gryffindor Common Room. Slytherins, follow Professor Longbottom to the Slytherin Common Room," said Professor McGonaghall.

"Hufflepuffs, follow Professor Lovegood to the Hufflepuffs Common Room and Ravenclaws

follow Professor Flitwick to Ravenclaws Common Room."

"This is all that I dreamed of. Is it what you dreamed of?" said Scorpius to Albus.

"No, not really," said Albus. "My dad told me if I get to Slytherin I will do well there."

 **Chapter 3 Defence Against the Dark Arts**

The children assembled in the classroom for their first lesson with Professor Diggory.

The Professor said to them, "I am Professor Diggory and I am going to teach you Defence against The Dark Arts. I am going to teach you a lot of spells that you will need to control the Dark Arts."

Then Professor Longbottom came into the classroom. "You're just in time," said Professor Diggory. "It's going to be me versus you to show the children the Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Then the two Professors stood on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Table and braced themselves, facing each other with their wands pointing at each other.

"Expeliamus!" said Professor Longbottom. Professor Diggory's wand fell out of his hand.

"That's quite a good spell but you're going to need to control it better."

Then the children tried the spell. Albus versus James were the first two.

Like the teachers, they stood on the table and braced themselves and pointed their wands at each other. Albus said, "Expeliamus!" and James wand fell out of his hand.

The next pair was Rose versus Sarah. They stood on the table like the two boys had done, but they used a different spell. "Agardian Lebiosa!" said Rose and Sarah flew into the air and landed on the floor!

"Wasn't that good!" said Albus to Scorpius. "Yes," said Scorpious. "When you were against your brother, James, you beat him even though he is a year older than you. But while you were good I thought Rose was better because she did a spell you don't know."

Rose said, "You were good Albus but I was a tiny bit better because I was against Sarah and she is the same age as your brother, James, and I put a spell on her that you didn't know, ha ha."

 **Chapter 4 Potions of Speed**

"I am Professor Slughorn and I am going to teach you how to make a speed potion."

The children looked at his instructions.

Albus got the ingredients together. They were milk, water, sugar, apples and strawberries.

Scorpius mixed the ingredients together but he mixed them in the wrong order. He did apples first, then strawberries second, then water, then milk and sugar last. This caused an explosion!

"How do you mix them in the right order?" asked Scorpius.

Albus replied, "Too late – your mixture exploded but I will still tell you. First you take the milk, then water, sugar, then apples and last strawberries."

Then Rose mixed the ingredients together but she did them in the wrong order as well. She mixed the sugar first, then apples, then strawberries, then milk, and last water. This caused a fire!

"No," said Scorpius, "you did them in the wrong order. Most people did it wrong."

The only people who got it right were Albus and James.

"Oh my god this whole table nearly exploded!" said Professor Slughorn. "The person who I thought was the best was Albus. Congratulations Albus! Use it well."

That was the end of the lesson. They decided to meet in the hall. When they got to the hall Albus said, "I will drink the speed potion and see how fast I can go." Albus drank the potion. He ran so fast that Rose could not keep up with him.

"That's it then," said Albus, "let's go to bed before we get caught."

 **Chapter 5 Quidditch**

"That potion lesson was amazing!" said Albus." "Yes it was amazing!" said Scorpios.

"It was the best lesson" said Rose.

"I wonder what the next lesson is" said Rose. "We must hurry or we will be late!"

"I am Madame Hooch. I am going to teach you all

how to fly on broom sticks" a tall lady with short grey hair and eyes said.

"Can you all please bang your broomsticks on the floor, then slide on to it and ride"

The children did as Madame Hooch told them to. To their amazement they actually rose up into the air and started flying. Scorpios, flying easily in the air looked at Albus who was struggling to stay on top of his broomstick.

"Land now please! Said Madame Hooch. "You are ready to play your first game of quidditch."

James sorts the teams out. He told everyone that the winner of quidditch was the team who caught the snitch."Let the match begin."

Polly Chapman hit the ball so hard that it went through the ring.

"Yes Griffindor scored!" The Griffindors cheered.

Craig Bocha hit the ball so hard for Slytherin. "Oh no! Slytherin scored"

Just then Polly Chapman hit the ball… then Scorpios saved it with his head. "Oh what a save!"

The snitch was coming towards Albus. He nearly fell off his broomstick. He flew towards the snitch and it fell in his hand. Then someone fouled him and he fell to the ground and broke a bone.

"Are you ok?" Scorpios said "Slytherin won" "I'm kind of ok" replied Albus.

Just then Rose came in, "you did amazing, your

team would not have won without you" "Thank you, I did my best" answered Albus.

 **Chapter 6 The Forbidden Forest**

A few weeks later when Albus was better he met Scorpius and Rose in the corridors of Hogwarts.

"That quidditch match was strange" said Scorpious. "it was quite strange" said Albus. Rose said "it was quite strange how you got fouled for the snitch and fell off your broom". "I nearly broke every single bone but still it was good that Slytherin won" said Albus."

"What shall we do now?" said Rose. "Lets go into the forbidden forest!" said Scorpious."Yes" said Albus. So they all went into the Forbidden Forest and then saw a dead unicorn!. Rose said " I wonder why there is a dead unicorn? Then a Death Eater turned out to be Narcissa Malfoy."

"Who is that you have with you Scorpios" she said. "This is Albus" he said. "His father is Harry Potter, but he's still a Slytherin".

Naccissa Melfroy said "Where is Harry Potter, I want to know so I can find him and kill him"

"I'm not going to tell you" said Albus.

"It's none of your business" said Scorpious.

Naccissa Melfroy got her wand out and Scorpious got his, "avardacadarba" said Scorpios.

The Death Eaters were chasing them until they found a hut.

They knocked on the door and a giant came and said "who is it?"

"Come inside" said the man.

"Who are you" said Albus, Scorpious and Rose. "I am Rubious Haggrid, who are you?"

" I am Albus, and these are my friends Rose and Scorpious. Why are there Death Eaters in the forest?"

Hagrid looked at them and said " Let me tell you the story. There was a evil wizard his name is lord Voldemort. When your father was young the evil wizard you know who you must not say his name he wanted to kill him. They had a fight and your father defeated the evil wizard. The wizard had a friend and his name is mark devilson. He wants to

find you and ask you where Harry Potter is so he can kill him.'

'Thank you Hagrid for telling us why the Death eaters are here.'

 **Chapter 7 Transfiguration**

Albus and Scorpious sat in the Slytherin common room. "It was scary when we went in the Forbidden Forest when the Death eaters came but it was good that we found out why" said Scorpious. "You're right" said Albus "It really was scary".

As they left the common room they bumped in to Rose. She had been waiting for them as she had some news. "did you hear what lesson were doing now?

"No?" said the boys.

Rose was very excited "next lesson is transfiguration, you all know who I am? I am profess Lovegood I am teaching you transfiguration. What you do is turn your pets in to cups! Everybody copy me who will go first?. I think Rose should go first.

Yes you did it Rose! Who should go second? Albus? Yes you did it Albus! Who should be third?

Scorpios? Yes you did it Scorpios that was a good lesson."

" Yes it was good" said everyone.

 **Chapter 8 The Mirror of Erised**

" That transfiguration lesson was good said Scorpious"

"Yes it was a good lesson said Albus "

"It is amazing said Rose . I have some news for you ."

" Did you hear what is happening in Quidditch? It is Gryffindor against Ravenclaws. If Ravenclaws wins we will be in the lead ."

The match began with Polly Chapman hitting the ball so hard that it went through the ring. It was the first goal. It was a goal for Gryffindor .

After Gryffindor won the match Albus, Scorpios and Rose found a book about why Mark Devilson was at Hogwarts. They read about a special mirror called The Mirror of Erised, which shows you your past and future. They realised that Mark Devilson was here to destroy the mirror as he knew that Harry Potters Slytherin child would want to use the mirror. Mark Devilson wanted to kill Harry Potter.

"I wonder where at Hogwarts the mirror is" said Rose in a very quiet and scared voice.

 **Chapter 9 Herbology**

"Where in Hogwarts do you think the mirror is kept?" Asked Rose.

"He wants me, so I had better not let him find me" said Albus.

"It will be bad if he finds you " said Scorpios

"I have news for you "said Rose "did you hear what the next lesson is?"

"no" said the boys.

"It is Herbology?" said Rose.

"Good morning I am professor Longbottom. I am going to teach you Herbology . Each person will get a plant to work with this term".

Albus got a plant, he touched his plant and it bit him! It turned out to be a death eater with polojuice potion. It turns a spell and sets the greenhouse on fire. Everyone ran away. Then Albus got knocked out. He woke up in hospital.

Where is he?

"Are you ok Albus?" asked Rose. "What happened?"

"I don't know" said Albus...

 **Chapter 10 The Triwizard Tournament**

A few weeks later when Albus was feeling stronger again he began to get ready for the Triwizard Tournament.

Albus, Rose and Scorpius were in the great hall with professor McGonagall and all of the children.

"We have a new magical law" said professor McGonagall. "The director of the ministry of magic and the magical law enforcement has said that the law is that there can only be 2 magic Triwizard Tournaments, and they cannot be too dangerous as we cannot have anyone dying in the tournament – as it's the first year.

The first day of the tournament arrived. It started on the quidditch pitch – which had its rings taken out.

"Let the tournament begin" said everyone.

During the tournament many people lost along the way, and it ended up with only 2 contestants left – Albus and James. They were fighting with wands.

"Expelliamus" said Albus. James's wand flew out of his hand. He managed to pick it up quickly.

"Expelliamus" said James. Albus's wand fell out of his hand. Albus got his wand back – before saying Expelliamus for the last time.

Albus had won the tournament.

 **Chapter 11 The Second Tournament**

The second Tournament was the last tournament and the winner would win the Triwizard cup.

Mark Devilson wanted to take Albus away at the tournament, so he sent Rodolphus Lestrange to the triwizard Tournament to capture Albus.

"what games are we going to play in this tournament ?" Let me see" said Albus. "there will be hunting in the Forbidden Forest in the dark for treasure and whoever gets to the end first wins.

So they began the hunt. They went in to the Forbidden Forest and began to look for a giant oak tree near to where they knew the treasure chest was hidden.

Scorpius said, "where do you think the tree is?" "I don't know" said Albus

"There's the tree and the treasure chest" said Rose. Then Rodolphus Lestrange was there, he got his wand out and pointed it at Rose

"get away from her" said Albus,

"Albus at last it is you . "step aside" said Albus and he got his wand out.

They had a fight. "Expeliamus!", said Albus.

And Rodolphus's wand fell out of his hand as Albus ran to the end of the tournament.

"Albus run as fast as you can" cheered the crowd.

Albus reached the finishing lime and was given the Triwizard Tournament Cup.

 **Chapter 12 Charms**

A week after the second tournament the children had their first charm lesson.

"Good afternoon . I am professor Flitwick. , I am going to teach you charms. The charm I am going to teach you today is the invisibility spell. To make someone invisible you must hold your wand and say "dewr-oh".

Rose Albus and Scorpius waved their wands and made themselves invisible. Then they began to hunt in the castle for Albus's treasure chest. They could not find the chest in the castle anywhere. "If it is not in the castle do you think Hagrid knows where it is? So they left the castle and went to Hagrid's hut . Knock knock knock . "Who is it ?" said Hagrid.

Albus ended the invisibility spell. "come in," said Hagrid. "Do you know where my treasure chest is?" asked Albus.

"Is it this chest?" said Hagrid.

"Yes it is. Where did you get it from?" said Albus .

"I got it from the hall" said Hagrid . "Shall we open it "said Hagrid.

" Yes let's open it" said the children. They opened the chest.

"what is this stone?" said Albus.

It is the philosophers stone. It has powers that can stop you from dying. There are also potions of your dads memories in the chest. "

"quickly do the invisibility spell again or somebody will find you here"

"dewr-oh" said Albus quickly

 **Chapter 13 The Hogwarts Ball**

After all the excitement of the tournament and finding the chest everyone was looking forward to the Hogwarts Ball.

Scorpius asked Rose to go to the Ball with him, and Albus asked Polly.

They put on there best clothes and set off for the Ball. "I'm so excited Polly, are you?" said Albus. "yes I am" replied Polly," Do you know who James is taking to the Ball?"

Albus answered "I think he's taking Sara"

At the Ball there was so much to do. Dancing, Food and a Rainbow on the ceiling! It was so much fun. Everyone was having such a good time.

"isn't the rainbow on the roof beautiful" Rose said to Scorpius. "Yes it is said Scorpius, I think were going to have a good time"

Just then all the lights went off, the candles went out, the music stopped and the speakers started burning.

They saw the Death eaters all around the hall and they destroyed all the lights and glasses. They saw Albus and James and in a quiet and scary voice one said " Albus and James at last. I curse you James"

James's got his wand out but the deatheater said "expelliamos" And James dropped the wand. He was cursed! By the time he woke up he was in the hospital. Albus asked James if he was OK. James replied that he was OK but his leg hurt a lot.

James told Albus that whilst he was asleep he

heard a voice saying " We're coming for you Potters. You and your father!"

 **Chapter 14 Devilson's Plan**

Mark Devilson was a tall man with gray hair. He looked like a normal old man wizard.

He was with his friends in the dungeon in his castle planning how to find the Potters .

" I will return to Hogwarts and find Albus and James . I will then kill James and Albus will lead me back to Harry.

He suddenly turned to his prisoner Mr Olivanders the wand maker "I want to transfigure as you so that I can get in to Hogwarts . Tell me whose wand you were delivering to Hogwarts today."

"I will never tell you" said Mr Olivander

"Avada kadava" shouted Mark Devilson. " I will have to do it without you."

 **Chapter 15 The Deadly Battle**

Mark Devilson then transfigured himself into Mr Olivander and went to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts the children were looking for the mirror of Erised. " I think I know where the mirror is . I think that it is in in the dungeon where the philosophers stone is kept.

We will need to play giant chess to get there" said Rose.

Albus said "yes you might be right"

"Yes she is right" said Scorpius. So the children went down to the dungeon to look for the chess game. They found the chess game and the game began. The chess pieces came to life and they began to fight . "Expeliamus!" said Albus Rose and Scorpius . The children won the game.

Then the doors of the dungeon began to open. In the dungeon was Mark Devilson. "Albus at last" said Mark Devilson.

Then Professor Flitwick stepped in front of the children and got out his wand. Mark Devilson also

got out his wand. "Avada Kadava!" said Mark Devilson to Professor Flitwick.

Albus got his wand out

"Expelliamus" said Mark Devilson. "Tell me where Harry Potter is" said Mark Devilson.

"I will never tell you" said Albus

"I am over here " said a voice from where the chess pieces were standing. It was Harry Potter!

Harry and Mark Devilson had a fight with their wands. Harry fell to the ground . Albus stepped up to Mark Devilson "Avada kadavra" he said loudly.

Harry went in front of Albus and blocked it with his wand . " Avada kadava" said Harry to Mark Devilson .

Mark Devilson was defeated.

6 weeks later...

It was the end of the first year of the children's time at Hogwarts and everyone was together on the train going home. Everyone was very excited to see their families after such a busy year.

Albus and James were very proud of their dad Harry, and were looking forward to seeing him and their mum Ginny and sister Lily again.

The end


End file.
